


The Short Answer

by theleaveswant



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Schemers, Canon - TV, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Person of Short Stature, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shae has no problems with Tyrion's height.</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn). Didn't really follow specific prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this comes off as character-appropriate rather than fetishizing little people generally? Shae and Tyrion are just really cute together.

Shae sighed and let her head roll back on her shoulders, her fingers gripping at the edges of the ornate desk. “They’re idiots, everyone who laughs at you and calls you half-man. You’re smarter than all of them and you’re the perfect height.”

Tyrion laughed and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. “It’s very unfortunate that being well positioned for cunt-licking is so rarely recognized as a qualification for leadership.”

“I told you, they’re idiots.” She looked down at him with a smile and brushed her hand through his golden hair. “How can they expect to please a kingdom if they can’t even be bothered to please a woman?”

“Kings don’t usually look at ruling in terms of ‘pleasing’.” He wiped the corner of his mouth with a thumb, then licked it.

Shae curled a leg around his back, herding him back to the attentions she’d unintentionally distracted him from. She tipped her face back up to the painted ceiling and purred. “Like I said: idiots.”


End file.
